origins_of_the_gemless_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael Farys
Azrael Farys was a Wood Elf Noble who holds the honor of being one of the first people to ever step onto the lands of Senterras. He led a group of his brethren in search of new lands and founded The Elder Lands, a Plane of Existence that exists outside of the Material Plane, later naming this new land Senterras. History Early Life Azrael Farys had led his brethren from The Forgotten Realms in search of land to build a new home, and chanced upon the lands of Senterras, or the Elder Lands. He quickly established himself as a capable leader and was crowned King of the Elf kingdom of Viridis. He had also established the kingdom's capital of Feyrian around lands that have been blessed by the Feywild, which was a mysterious Plane where the Archfey are rumored to exist. Azrael envisioned the land of Viridis to be a sanctuary to all Elvenkind, and he welcomed both the Sea Elves and Dark Elves into their lands, forming a true Elf nation for any Elf. Azrael had also proved himself to be both a diplomatic lord and ruler, which led into decades of peace for those living within Viridis. Ruler of Senterras However, in Year 38 Founding Age, Elven explorers found the continent of Abterram and its Dwarven inhabitants. Azrael managed to use his diplomacy to broker peace between the two races and helped King Mular Deepstone to found the nation of Serdtse. Azrael had also established trade with the nation of Serdtse in order to create friendly ties with the Dwarves and maintain a form of dependency on the Elves for the Dwarven nation. However, in Year 63 Founding Age, Azrael refused to send help from Viridis during the war between Rak'Thanor and Serdtse, effectively ending the 25 years of trade the two nations shared. King Mular Deepstone and his family treats Elves as enemies from this day on. Later Life and Eventual Death This incident also led to the Sea Elves' leader, Lord Theric, to start sourcing for alternative allies, in order to maintain the naval superiority that Viridis had. However, Lord Theric was labeled a traitor by King Azrael for doing so and was later sentenced to death. King Azrael had also tried to take control of the Sea Elves directly but was later foiled by Theric's son, Prince Arthus, who led the Sea Elves out of Viridis and into a direct alliance with the Tritons. This led into a war between the newly founded kingdom of Kuraun, forged by the Sea Elves and Tritons, and the kingdom of Viridis. The war later ended with Viridis on the losing end as the Kuraun later allied with the Tianshe Kingdom, a kingdom of Dragonborn, Lizardfolk and Yuan-ti Pureblood. General Tianzu wounded King Azrael Farys in battle with a poisoned arrow and he later succumbed to his wounds in Year 67 Founding Age and was succeeded by his daughter, Princess Emilia Farys. Personal Life Azrael Farys was married to the High Elven priestess known as Lady Ammelia in Year 12 of the Founding Age. The couple also later bore Emilia Farys in Year 50 of the Founding Age, however, Lady Ammelia died during childbirth. The trauma from his wife's death, did not lead Azrael to remarry and he treated Emilia with great love and concern, focused on grooming her into a capable leader of the Elves. Personality Viridis had enjoyed decades of peace under the rule of Azrael Farys, who was known for both his strengths in diplomacy and leadership. He was well-known for brokering peace and establishing ties with those he believed would benefit the kingdom of Viridis and fought to maintain peace within the kingdom for its people. However, after the death of his wife, he became a bit erratic and allowed his xenophobia to get the better of him, which led to the events which eventually caused his death in Year 67 Founding Age. This also exposed his lack of experience in military command during the war between Kuraun and Viridis, which led to Viridis losing the war after he got exposed in the midst of combat and was almost killed in the battlefield.